spongebob_fanon_for_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Krusty Kriticism
Krusty Kriticism is the twenty sixth episode of the show and the eighth episode of season two of SpongeToons. Plot Mr. Krabs opens up a complaints center for the Krusty Krab to prevent him from hearing the customer's nagging. Plankton, however, sees this as an opportunity to finally put Mr. Krabs out of business once and for all. Will he finally be able to shut down the Krusty Krab? Or will his forged complaints fail in the end? Transcript *''begins at the Krusty Krab; Mr. Krabs is hammering a nail into a metal wall with a slot in the middle; SpongeBob exits the double doors and walks over to Mr. Krabs'' *'SpongeBob:' What's going on, Mr. Krabs? *'Mr. Krabs:' SpongeBob, say hello to the latest addition to our restaurant: SpongeBob to see the metal wall with slot The "Complaints Center". *'SpongeBob:' Complaints center? Last time you told a customer to go to the complaint's center, they went to the... *'Mr. Krabs:' Yes, well...things are different now. Customers can complain all they please, without nagging me. *''pans out slowly; the camera is revealed to be reflecting of the lense of a telescope, in which Plankton is holding from the Chum Bucket'' *'Plankton:' Complaints center, eh? Complaints? book Here we are. The list of Bikini Bottom restaurant ordinances. slides down until spot is reached Eureka! aloud "All restaurants within Bikini Bottom borders must maintain the minimum amount of complaints allowed per week in order to stay open. If minimum quota is surpassed, the Bureau for Bikini Bottom Eateries will be forced to shut down said restaurant." Yes! This is it! This is how I'm going to put Krabs out of business! While he's sitting on the curb cold and feeble, I'll be keeping his secret formula nice and toasty. *'Karen:' over to Plankton What's your definition of toasty? You haven't paid the heating bill yet. *'Plankton:' In due time, Karen, I'll have enough dough to afford the heating bill and all of the stuff we want. All I need is some paper and my pen. *'Karen:' scoffs Your pen. *'Plankton:' Run along, Karen. I've got complaints to write. *''cuts to Mr. Krabs, writing in his office'' *'Mr. Krabs:' Ugh. Bills. suddenly blares Huh?! Somebody must have left a complaint! to outside What's this? out complaint from slot; reads aloud "From anonymous: The bathrooms in the Krusty Krab are hideous. There is barely any toilet paper and the stalls are dirty at best."? Who wrote this?! *'Squidward:' out Quite obvious, sir. It's from anonymous. *'Mr. Krabs:' Get back to work, Mr. Squidward! walks back into Krusty Krab Hmm. It could be anyone. But who? *''cuts to montage of the alarm blaring in Mr. Krabs's office, Plankton running from the slot after placing an anonymous complaint, and Mr. Krabs attempting to thwart anyone with a pencil or pen'' *''scene cuts to Squidward, SpongeBob, and Mr. Krabs, gathered around a table'' *'Mr. Krabs:' What am I going to do? If I receive one more complaint, I'll have to shut down the Krusty Krab. *'Squidward:' Can I send in a complaint? *'Mr. Krabs:' If I could fire you... *'SpongeBob:' Those complaints aren't just awful. They smell, too. Reminds me of the Chum Bucket. *'Mr. Krabs:' Chum Bucket, eh? up one of the complaint notes; sniffs said note It does smell like chum. I think we ought to pay Plankton a little visit. *''cuts to the Chum Bucket, where Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and SpongeBob are standing in front of the double doors'' *'Mr. Krabs:' on door Come on out, Plankton. We have a couple of questions for you! *'Plankton:' out of double doors What do you want, Krabs? *'Mr. Krabs:' Do you recognize these papers? stack of complaints near Plankton *'Plankton:' Never seen them before. *'Mr. Krabs:' Are you sure? *'Plankton:' Yes, Krabs. *'Mr. Krabs:' Are you really sure? *'Plankton:' I thought you said you only had a "couple" of questions to ask me. *'SpongeBob:' Admit it, Plankton. *'Plankton:' Admit what? *'SpongeBob:' Admit...uh...Mr. Krabs, take this one. *'Mr. Krabs:' Admit that you're trying to undermine me business by exceeding me complaints quota. *'Plankton:' Sorry, but I've done no such thing. *'Mr. Krabs:' Then explain the smell of chum that's coming from all of these letters that you wrote. *'Plankton:' Smell of...Karen! I told you to bring me my pen! The chum pen is your pen! *'Karen:' offscreen Well, you should probably organize them! *'Plankton:' Fine, you've caught me, Krabs. I wrote all of those complaints. So? *'Police Officer:' offscreen So, you're going to jail. up and handcuffs Plankton Sheldon Plankton, you're in violation of ordinance 301 sub-section 13 of the Bikini Bottom restaurant ordinances. *'Plankton:' Sub-section 13? *'Mr. Krabs:' out book; puts on glasses Which clearly states "...any restaurant owner that attempts sabotage of another restaurant through use of the complaint quota is to be arrested for weeks dictated by amount of complaints forged." *'Plankton:' Amount of weeks for complaints forged? at large stack of complaints Oh, dear. *'Officer:' Come along. up Plankton and walks out of scene with him *''cuts to Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob, and Squidward, looking at the surplus amount of customers in the Krusty Krab dining room'' *'Mr. Krabs:' Warms me heart to see that some mere complaints didn't stop me clintele from coming to the Krusty Krab. With that said, I've taken down the complaints compartment. Instead, I've stored it somewhere else from here on out. *'SpongeBob:' Where's that? *''cuts to the Krusty Krab bathroom, where a customer can be seen standing in a stall'' *'Customer:' I don't think you understand my complaint. Are you even listening to me? *''toilet flush is heard'' *''ends'' Trivia * This episode was written by MrScience12, writer of the acclaimed series, Absorbent Days. * This episode was originally the seventh episode until A End To A Villain was finished before this episode and had to be moved back. * This is the first to have a transcript since the very first episode, Krusty Kookies. Category:SpongeToons Category:MrScience12 Category:SpongeToons Episodes Category:Episodes Category:G Category:2014 Category:Fanon Episodes